Modern Warfare
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Sophie MacMillan, daughter of Captain MacMillan, ends up joining the task force after a terrible incident in Rio De Janerio. Reunited with an old friend, how will she settle into her new home with the guys? (Adult content later
1. Rio De Janeiro

**hey, this is my first Call of Duty story, so please bear with me on this**

* * *

** Rio De Janeiro**

My name is Sophie MacMillan, I am 24 years old and daughter of Jasmine and Alan Macmillan. I live in Hereford with my mother and my father, although I don't see much of him since he's a Major General now and spends most of his time at the Hereford army base. I am also the only female member of my squad in the British Army and am currently on leave for one month, so I take this opportunity to take a visit to Brazil with my mother to see my grandparents.

The day started like any of the other five in the Favela. I woke up in one of the back bedrooms of my grandparents house, yawned and stretched as I got out of bed and looked out of the window at the city below.

I could see people running around and heard the sound of gun shots ringing through the air.

"What else is new?" I muttered to myself as I went into the bathroom to shower.

After jumping out and getting dried off, I went back into my bedroom to get dressed in a blue tank top, denim shorts and white trainers. I had just finished tying my hair into a ponytail, when I heard someone barge through the front door downstairs and an angry male voice spoke to my family and they replied, sounding scared. I quickly took my G18 pistol from my drawer and stood by the door to listen, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

A few seconds later, I heard something that would haunt my dreams forever. The screams of my family, followed by gunshots and a deafening silence.

I just stood there frozen in shock and fear, not believing my ears. I was soon brought out of my shock as I heard footsteps approaching the stairs. I quickly hid behind my door as the sounds came closer and closer.

Once I was confident that the person was in another room, I slowly crept out of my room and down the stairs, where once again, I froze. But this time, it was of horror. Laid on the floor of the living room, were the bloodied bodies of my mother, grandmother and grandfather.

"No. . ." I managed to get out as I collapsed beside them and cried silently.

I wasn't able to grieve for long however as I heard the killer coming down the stairs. I quickly stood and turned just as the man reached the last step and managed to shout one word before I shot him twice in the chest, killing him instantly.

Knowing the shots and his shout would lure others to his location, I ran out of the house to try to get away. I ran down the street for sometime before I tripped over something, losing my grip on my gun as it slid a few meters away. Looking up, I had just enough time to see someone step out of the shadows before he took out a gun of his own and shot me in the stomach.

I cried out as I felt blinding, hot pain tear through me. Keeping hold of my stomach to try to stop the bleeding as much as I could, I used my other hand to drag myself across the ground, towards my fallen weapon. I managed to scrape my fingertips along the cold metal before I cried out again as a foot was planted firmly on my wrist, stopping me from taking a grip.

I looked up as I saw the man standing over me, his gun pointed at my head. I wasn't afraid of death, I knew it was going to come soon with being in the army. However, what I was scared of, was leaving my father and my fiance behind. My father would have lost his wife and daughter, and my fiance. . .a future. Hopefully, they would both be able to move on without me.

Just as the man was about to pull the trigger, there was another gun shot that rang, causing me to cry out in surprise as I saw his head explode outwards, blood and brain matter splattering everywhere as his corpse fell to the ground.

I just sighed in relief as I laid my head back on the ground and sobbed in pain, as the adrenaline from staring down the barrel of a gun, left my body and the blinding pain from my stomach came rushing back.

A second later, I heard the sound of running feet. Looking up I saw a man with a skull balaclava on his face and goggles kneel in front of me.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" he spoke in a British voice.

I just nodded and opened my mouth to try to speak, but he shushed me.

"It's alright, there's no need to say anything. Just keep your strength." I nodded again as he gently rolled me onto my back so he could see my wound. He quickly took out some gauze from his pack, pressing it hard against my wound, causing me to hiss in pain. He apologised as another voice shouted from down the street.

"Ghost? Ghost, where are you?" The voice was Scottish this time, like my father.

"MacTavish! Over here!" The man with me, who I now knew as Ghost, shouted back.

A few moments later, I saw another man with a mohawk, run over.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he reached us.

"I was running after Rojas, when I saw him shoot her." Ghost replied as he nodded to the dead man. "We need to get her back to base, she's losing a lot of blood."

MacTavish nodded as he saw my wound. "Right, patch through to command. Let's get out of here."

Ghost nodded as he stood to speak into his radio. McTavish gently lifted me into his arms and carried me back to where he came from, Ghost following behind him.

When we reached the end of the street, I saw three men pointing their guns to another man who was laid out on the ground with his hands over his head. Looking over the three soldiers, I gasped as I recognised one of them.

"Gary?"

The man in question turned to the sound of the voice and his eyes went wide when he saw who I was.

"Oh my god. . .Sophie?" He instantly rushed over as McTavish gently sat me on the ground, my back against the wall of a house. Kneeling beside me, he instantly checked me over. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been shot in the stomach." I replied, trying to sound calmer than I was actually feeling.

"Where's the person who did this?"

I just smiled as I took his hand. "Don't worry about it. Your friend Ghost saved me."

He just breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed my hand. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Believe me, so am I."

He just chuckled as he sat next to me just before Ghost started cursing. Looking up, we saw him just coming off the radio.

"Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own."

"So, no one's coming to get us?" Gary asked.

Ghost shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"But what about Sophie!? She needs to get back!"

"Roach, relax. I know someone who can get her out of here. But, it does mean she's going to have to fight her way out of here with the rest of us."

"What?! She can't fight in her condition!"

I decided to try to calm him before he ripped someone's head off. "Gary, Gary. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

He looked to me unsure. "But-"

"Trust me, I'll be alright. I've been in worse conditions before. I knew what I was signing up to when I joined the army, don't worry. I'll be fine."

MacTavish looked to me. "You're in the army?"

I nodded. "Beta Group 17."

"What's your name?"

"Sergeant Sophie MacMillan."

"MacMillan? As in Captain Alan MacMillan?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes sir. He is my father. He speaks very highly of you."

He just stared at me for a few moments before smiling and turning to Gary, "Roach, Sophie will be perfectly safe."

Gary wasn't very happy about this decision, but he had no choice but to agree to this.

After all this, MacTavish and Ghost left to interrogate the man they had prisoner while Gary helped to get a bandage wrapped around my wound, after MacTavish stitched it up.

"Sophie, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Britain with your family?" Gary asked me.

"I was. But my mother and I decided to take a trip out here to see my grandparents. You remember seeing them last Christmas?"

He nodded. "Yes, of course. How are they?" I didn't answer as I looked down. "Sophie, what's wrong?"

"They were killed. A few minutes before I was shot."

He instantly looked as though he regretted asking me about them. "Oh Soph. . .I'm so sorry."

I just smiled. "It's alright. You weren't to know."

He sat beside me again and held me close to him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So, how is it you two know each other?" one of the other soldiers asked.

"Sophie is my fianceé."

"Fianceé! Well, Roach. I didn't know you had it in you. I always thought you drove down the one way street!" the other soldier laughed, causing Roach to glare and blush. He got a clip around the head from the first guy. "Hey!"

"Chemo knock it off." he then turned to us. "Pay no attention to him. I'm Neon and knuckle head here is Chemo."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you guys."

After a few minutes, MacTavish and Ghost came back from interrogating the prisoner.

"All we got outta Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag." Ghost spoke up.

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree." McTavish replied as he picked up his weapon. "Okay. Let's get going. I've got someone coming to pick up from our LZ, but we have to fight our way through. Do you think you can manage Sophie?"

I nodded as I stood, with Gary's help. "Yes sir."

"Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost 200 of them, front and back." Ghost informed McTavish

"Right, let's go!"

"What about Rojas?" Gary asked.

"The streets'll take care of him."

"Works for me." Ghost replied.

"Nikolai! We're at the top level of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over!" McTavish spoke into the radio.

A Russian accent then sounded over the radio. "Okay my friend, I am on the way!"

"Everyone get ready! Lock and load!"

"Let's do this!" Ghost exclaimed as we all made our way up the hill, where we were soon ambushed by militia. "Tangos at the ground level dead ahead!"

"We've gotta get to the helicopter. . .head through the gate to the market! Move!"

Looking ahead, we saw the militia on foot, some running away and others shooting at us. Taking out my pistol, I shot a few of the men before running as best as I was able and hiding behind a wall.

"Contact! Foot-mobiles on the rooftops, closing in from the south!" I heard Ghost shout through Gary's radio, who was sticking to me like glue. . .which I was thankful off right now.

Looking around the wall, I saw men running across the rooftops towards us, most of which I quickly took out, Gary took out the rest. I then saw a truck coming up from the south road.

"Technical comin' in from the south!" McTavish shouted out.

Ducking down, I waited for the truck to do a once around the clearing we were in, before I popped out and sent a bullet through the head of the machine gunned militia, then did the same to the second technical that come out.

"Good work Sophie!" I heard McTavish shouting through the radio.

Smiling, I got up with Gary's help and rushed through the gates with the others.

"Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

After taking out some militia at the street, we move down the hill to a yard where we encounter more militia. While gritting my teeth as pain washes through me, I help out to clear the yard.

"Let's go, let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market!" McTavish orders once the yard is cleared and we run on ahead through the streets.

"Watch for flanking routes!"

I run on ahead and make to turn right into the main street, but Gary pulls me back as all the militia is crowding around on the road. Gary clears out a building and makes me sit down.

"Rest here, I'll come get you."

I nodded as he rushed out.

"Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection!" I heard McTavish shouting.

While I was sat on the floor of the building, I was able to think about my mother and my grand parents who I had to leave behind. I just kept thinking why this had to happen. . .why to me? I then thought about my dad, who had no idea that any of this had happened. As far as he knew, I was safe in my grand parents home and the three of them were still alive. I had no idea what I was going to tell him. . .if I ever made it out of this.

Shaking my head, I internally smacked myself, because I knew that Gary would never let me go. . .never let me give up on myself. I had to stay alive, for both Gary and my father. A few minutes later, Gary came back.

"Come on, we cleared the way to the market." He helped me up and the both of us hurried as fast as we could up to the top of the hill to a grassy yard, where the rest of the team had just taken out a technical and some of the militia at top of the market. Gary and I joined the team as we made our way to the market.

"Squad! Spread out and cut through the market! Move!" MacTavish shouted out to us all as more militia started firing at us.

Mactavish, Gary and I went to the right and cleared them out as the others cleared out the rest. Pushing through, we all saw a Pave Low helicopter fly over head. We all made our was to the LZ.

"There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA 20 seconds! Be ready for immediate dustoff!"

The Russian voice sounded again, "That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!"

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!"

I hurried as fast as I could towards a small football/soccer field, as militia's started to crowd around the Pave Low with RPGs and gunfire.

"It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!"

"Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck!"

Nikolai flies the Pave Low away towards the secondary LZ.

"Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!"

After eliminating the militia, who come out of doors across from us, we climb up the rooftops and head towards the Pave Low.

"Let's go, let's go!"

"My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!"

"Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!"

"We're running out of rooftop!" Ghost shouted out.

"We can make it! Go go go!"

Looking ahead, I saw a large gap to get to the rooftops across the street, already starting to feel weak, I felt as though I wouldn't make it across. Using the last amount of strength I had left, I ran as fast as I could, leapt over the ledge and landed on the other side. However, as I landed, I lost my balance and fell over hard onto my stomach. I cried out as I felt immense pain flowing through me once again.

"Sophie!" Ghost ran over to me, once he cleared the gap.

Looking around, I looked to see Gary miss the gap and fall to the ground.

"Gary!" I shouted as I crawled to the edge and looked down to see him passed out on the ground. "Gary! Wake up!"

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!" MacTavish and Ghost started shouting.

Soon enough, I finally saw Gary starting to stir and slowly getting up.

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" Ghost shouted to him.

"Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops! Move! Run for it! Get to the rooftops!"

Gary turned and started to sprint through the buildings.

"Everyone get in the chopper!" MacTavish called out to us.

I cried out again as I tried to stand as pain went through me. Ghost picked me up bridal style and set me down in the chopper to look at my wound. Looking down, I saw the stitches had come apart since the bandage was covered in blood. I could definitely start to feel the effect of the blood loss as I started to feel dizzy and finding it more difficult to breathe, to which Neon put an oxygen mask over my mouth so it would help me to breath normally. I started coughing violently and could taste blood in my mouth. Ghost saw some of the blood leaking from my mouth and turned to MacTavish as he climbed in.

"Sir, we need to hurry, she's not going to last much longer!"

MacTavish looked to me then back to looking for Gary. "Roach, we're circling the area but I can't see you! You've got to get to the rooftops!"

After a few moments of silence, MacTavish could finally see him. "Roach! I see you! Jump down to the rooftops and meet us south of your position! Go!"

"Gas is very low! I must leave in thirty seconds!"

"Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run! Left! Turn left and jump down! Come on!" MacTavish started guiding him.

"Jump for it!"

The chopper shuddered slightly as Gary grabbed hold of the ladder, which cause me to grunt in pain as Ghost was trying to stop the bleeding.

"Nikolai! We got him! Get us out of here!"

"Where to, my friend?"

MacTavish gave directions to Nikolai for their base as Gary climbed up the ladder and into the chopper.

"Roach! Hurry and get over here!" Ghost called out to him.

I looked over and saw Gary rush over to me. "Sophie!" Gary stopped as soon as he saw all the blood on my stomach as Ghost tried to work on getting the bleeding to stop.

"Roach, keep her talking! Don't let her fall asleep!"

Gary sat next to me and took my hand as he started to talk to me and ask questions about our childhood together, to which I answered, albeit weakly.

After a while of this, I could feel myself starting to get weaker and weaker, I felt my eyes slowly starting to droop. I wanted to sleep so bad. ..I was so tired. . .

"Sophie! Come on, stay awake!" Gary nudged me gently.

My eyes snapped back open, but they didn't stay open for long as they started drooping again.

"No, Sophie please, please stay awake!" Gary begged me.

"B-But. . .I'm so sleepy. . ."

"I know you are. Just stay awake, you have to stay awake." I could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke.

Even though I knew that I had to stay awake, my body wasn't permitting me from doing so. The last thing I saw and heard was Gary's worried and panic filled eyes, and him screaming my name before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. please R&R. and also, I'd just like to say that the other stories I am doing will stay put on hold, until further notice. please be patient with me as I'm not ready to continue ALL of my storied at the moment. **


	2. Death

**Well, here we go with chapter 2. hope you all enjoy xx**

* * *

Death

The flight back to base seemed to take forever. It had been an hour since Sophie had passed out, and the team were almost at the base. Ghost had managed to stop the bleeding of Sophie's wound while Gary was keeping a watch on her breathing, which was slow and shallow, and her skin was getting paler by the minute.

Finally the chopper landed at the team's base and Gary, Ghost and MacTavish hurried with Sophie to the medic ward, where the doctors immediately took her and started to operate while the men were ushered out. Ghost and MacTavish were sat on some chairs in the waiting room, while Gary was stood at the door, looking in through the window. After about ten minutes of Gary just stood still by the door, MacTavish got up and put his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Roach, go get some rest."

Gary shook his head. "I can't. . .I need to be here for her."

"The Captain's right. You're knackered mate, you need to get some rest." Ghost spoke up from where he was sat.

"Sophie wouldn't want you to be half dead when she wakes up." MacTavish reasoned.

Gary just sighed as he looked in the window and nodded. "Okay. . .you're right. But promise me you'll wake me in an hour, or before if something happens."

MacTavish nodded. "Of course mate. Just make sure you get some sleep."

Gary took another look into the op room and walked out to the sleeping quarters.

MacTavish turned to Ghost. "Could you wait here while I get in contact with Sophie's team and her father?"

Ghost nodded. "Of course sir."

MacTavish left the medic ward and went to his office where he got on the phone to Hereford headquarters. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hereford Headquarters." A female voice spoke on the line.

"Hello, this is Captain John MacTavish of Task Force 141. I need to speak to Major MacMillan urgently."

"One moment please, I'll just connect you."

After a few moments of silence, the call connected.

"John. It's great to here from you again." MacMillan's voice sounded on the other end.

"As it is to hear you, sir." MacTavish answered.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's your daughter sir. You need to come to the base."

"My daughter? What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid she's been shot."

"What!? Is she alright!?"

"I don't know, she's in surgery right now. But, I think you need to be here."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The two men then hung up and MacTavish made the call to Beta 17 where her Captain, Captain Thompson, who also said he'd be arriving at the base as soon as his month leave was over.

Just as MacTavish put the phone down, Ghost rushed in. "Captain, Sophie's flat lined!"

"What!?" MacTavish exclaimed as he stood.

"She just flat lined while they were operating on her."

The two solider's quickly hurried towards the medic ward, where they looked through the windows and saw the doctors still trying to resuscitate Sophie. After about ten more minutes of trying, the main doctor stopped and checked his watch. The men looked at each other as they knew what that meant. . .Sophie had passed on.

"She's gone. . ." Ghost breathed out.

MacTavish didn't say anything at first. "Roach is going to be crushed. . .I'd better go tell him."

Ghost nodded. "Good luck mate."

MacTavish turned, left the medic ward and went to the sleeping quarters, where he knocked on Gary's door. There was no answer, so he walked in and saw him laid on top of the covers fast asleep dressed in gray tracksuit bottoms and a black shirt. Clenched in his hand, was a photo of him and Sophie. MacTavish sighed as he walked over to him and shook him gently.

"Roach. Roach, wake up."

Gary stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw MacTavish standing over him, he shot up.

"What happened?"

"Gary. . .she's not made it."

Gary just stared at him for while, as if he was slowly taking in what was said.

"What did you say?"

MacTavish took in a deep breath. "I'm so sorry mate. But. . .Sophie died while they were operating."

Gary instantly got out of bed and ran out the room, without putting any shoes on. MacTavish ran behind him. When he arrived at the medic ward, Ghost was struggling to keep hold of Gary, who was fighting to get through the doors.

"Let me go Ghost! I need to get to her!" Gary was shouting.

"Ghost, let him go." MacTavish ordered.

Ghost let Gary go and he instantly ran through the doors and to Sophie's bed just as the doctors finished stitching her up. Gary sunk into a chair and took her cold hand in his.

"Sophie. . .I'm so sorry. . .I should've done more for you. I should've been there for you. It's my job to protect you. . .I'm sorry my love. . .please. . .come back. . .don't leave me"

The tough exterior of the Sergeant soon broke as he laid his head on the bed and sobbed his heart out. MacTavish and Ghost were stood back watching sadly. What no one noticed, was Sophie's chest slowly starting to rise and fall.

"G-Gary?"

The three soldiers looked up and saw that Sophie's eyes were half open and looking right at Gary. Ghost instantly ran to get the doctors.

"Sophie? But. . .you were dead. . ."

She just gave a weak smile. "You brought me back. . .you have nothing to be sorry. . .you did all you could. And. . .I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much to leave you alone."

Gary smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. Sophie slowly lifted his hand and kissed it.

"Besides. . ." she continued, "you'd be totally hopeless without me."

Both Gary and MacTavish laughed at this as Ghost rushed in followed by three or four doctors and started ushering the three soldiers out.

Gary, of course, started to protest, but just before Sophie fell asleep from anaesthetics, she promised him everything would be alright, she wasn't going anywhere. Gary then hesitantly left the room.

Gary, MacTavish and Ghost sat in the waiting room, Gary his head in his hands.

"You okay mate?" Ghost asked.

Gary nodded. "Just bloody relieved. . .I thought I lost her."

MacTavish put a hand on his Sergeants shoulder. "She's strong Roach. . .she has her father's blood. It'd take more than that to bring herdown."

Gary just gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks mate."

MacTavish just smiled as he patted his shoulder.

As the three of them were sat there, they suddenly heard the whirring of a chopper.

"That'll be MacMillan." MacTavish announced as he stood.

Gary put his hand on the Captain's arm to stop him from leaving. "It's okay, I'll go."

MacTavish nodded as Gary left the infirmary. As he walked out, he saw a chopper landing on the landing strip a few yards ahead. He walked over as he saw MacMillan getting out, seeing Gary, he rushed over to him.

"Gary, how is she?" he asked as he reached him.

"She's alright now." Gary replied.

MacMillan looked to him. "Now?"

The younger man hesitated before answering, "We lost her ten minutes ago."

MacMillan went pale as he looked to him. "Is she okay?"

Gary nodded. "The doctors are just checking over her now."

MacMillan nodded and followed Gary to the infirmary, where MacTavish and Ghost were still sat, but soon stood as MacMillan entered.

"MacMillan sir. I apologise for calling you here on short notice." MacTavish spoke as he shook the General's hand.

MacMillan shook his head. "Don't be John. Thank you for calling me."

"Of course sir."

MacMillan then shook Ghosts hand and the four men sat in silence together, waiting for news.

After about half an hour, the doctor walked in the room and all four men stood.

"How is she?" MacMillan asked.

"She has lost a lot of blood so she's going through a blood transfusion right now and she's hooked up to an IV drip as well so she's got some fluids. She's also had trouble breathing, so we've had to insert a nasal tube to help get air and oxygen into her boy. It's still touch and go for now, but if she makes the next 24 hours, then she should recover just fine."

MacMillan released a breath of relief, along with the others. "Thank you doctor. Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and let the four men into the room, and went over to Sophie's bed where they saw her with wires all over. One was in each arm, one for the blood and the other for the IV drip, wires in her nose and wires connecting her to a heart machine, which they all heard the faint beeps, slow and far apart. MacMillan sat next to her and took her hand into his own. He then turned to the others.

"What about Jasmine and her grandparents? Where are they?"

The three men looked to each other hesitantly.

"What? What's happened?"

Gary looked to MacTavish and Ghost. "Could you two leave us alone?"

They both nodded and left, MacTavish saying about meeting Sophie's Captain. The doctors also left, after checking on Sophie's vitals, leaving the two men alone. Gary got another chair and sat next to MacMillan and stayed silent for a while, staring at Sophie, wondering just how to tell the General his wife and inlaws are dead.

"Gary. . .what's going on?"

"Alan. . .I don't know how to say this . . .but, Jasmine, Raquel and José. . .they passed away. . ."

The General just stayed at Gary in disbelief at what he has just heard. "W-What?"

Gary then proceeded to inform him on how they found Sophie in the Favala and what she told him about her mother and grandparents. MacMillan just listened to what he was being told and all through it his eyes started to fill with hurt, anger and sadness. Once Gary had told him everything, MacMillan had tears in his eyes, which were threatening to fall at any second.

"I am so so sorry Alan." Gary apologised as he placed his hand on MacMillan's shoulder.

MacMillan just nodded, not daring to speak.

"I'll leave you two alone." Gary got up and left the room. When he shut the doors behind him, he heard sobbing from inside. Looking in the window, he saw Alan's head on Sophie's bed, and his shoulders shaking from sobs. He watched, saddened for a few moments before he went to the rec room to rest.

* * *

**There you go for chapter 2. Plz R&R xx**


End file.
